Silent Tears
by CyberBonnie95
Summary: Mako stood there, frozen with fear. His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open. His breathing is fast and deep in panic. He tried to tell himself that this is just a nightmare. He would wake up soon and it would all be over. But he knew the truth; Mako had just witnessed the murder of his father.
1. Chapter 1

Mako stood there, frozen with fear. His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open. His breathing is fast and deep in panic. He tried to tell himself that this is just a nightmare. He would wake up soon and it would all be over. But he knew the truth; Mako had just witnessed the murder of his father. He was shot, right through his heart. It was all a terrible mistake. The man who shot him thought he was someone else, someone who owed him money. But he got the wrong man and shot Mako's father. His Dad had just taken him to the arena to watch their favorite sport together, pro-bending. They had been going ever other week of the season ever since Mako turned 7. After the match, they went out to eat to their usual restaurant and started home. It was past the time they told the babysitter that they would be back so they decided to take a short cut through the maze of alleyways. Mako watched as his father walked into an alleyway and then he heard a gun shot. Mako called out to his father but he didn't respond. He then ran around the comer and stopped when he saw what had happened. Mako looked at his father's lifeless body and back to the man that shot him. The man was tall, with white hair and tan skin. He had on water tribe colored clothing and was smoking a cigar. He looked Mako straight into the eye and pointed the gun to him. Tears started to steams down the young firbenders face.

Mako-"No, don't!"

Man-"Why shouldn't I? You're just gonna rat me out to the cops. This will make things much easier."

Mako-"No, no I won't! I promise! Please, I'm all my little brother has left now!"

The man repositioned his gun and took aim. He looked back at the young boy; he looked about 8 years old, perhaps a bit tall for his age, in firebender clothing. Mako closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. Tears continued to poor down his face. The man then thought of his own brother, whom he lost at a young age to a gang member. He sighed and put down the gun. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill a kid. Mako opened one eye and saw that the man had put away his gun. The man walked over to him and pointed his finger in his face. Mako's eyes shot open and he jumped back in fear.

Man-"You got lucky, kid. You better not tell a single sprit that it was me or else there will be a bullet going straight through your brain. You understand?"

Mako nodded his head and the man walked through an alleyway and disappeared. He went over to his father, who was lying in a pool of blood. He couldn't handle his anger and sadness anymore so he yelled out to nothing.

Mako-"WHY? WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I WANT MY DAD BACK!"

Mako (softly)-"Please, I want my Dad back…"

It was pointless; yelling wouldn't help. He stayed there for a long time and cried his heart out. He finally stopped when he was numb with pain inside of him. Then he started to think. Now what are we going to do, he thought. His mother had died from a sickness only a year ago and now it was just him and Bolin, who just turned six years old a few weeks ago. He decided that for his brother's sake he needed to keep this a secret and just go on like nothing ever happened. He would say that his Dad just sent on a trip or something. That would only work for a little while but he would think of something when the time came. He stood up and wiped away his tears and let out a long sigh. He unwrapped his father's scarf and put it around his own neck. It was the only thing left that wasn't covered in blood. He took the red scarf and pressed it to his face. It was soft and smelled of his father. I'm going to keep this with me forever, he said to himself. He then used all his strength to drag his father's body to the nearby cemetery, where he buried him right next to his deceased mother. The then took his finger and carefully used his bending to burn his fathers name beside his mothers in the tombstone. He said his final goodbyes and walked home with silent tears falling down his face.

**Author's note:** This story might have shorter chapters then my others, but it will have more chapters. I had always wondered how Mako and Bolin's parents died, so I made up my own version! So review so I can make the rest of the story better! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Mako arrived home very late at night, almost morning. He wiped away his tears and took a deep sigh. He walked up the metal stairs that led to their apartment and opened the red painted door on the 4th floor. He took off his shoes and hung up his jacket on a hook to the right. He quietly tiptoed in to the living room to find that the babysitter was still asleep on the couch. She would probably leave when she woke up in the morning. He would have to make sure to keep Bolin asleep until then. He walked down the hallway to the 2nd bedroom on the left and opened the door. It was his parent's bedroom. He walked over to their bedside table and turned on the lamp. On the table also set a picture of his parents, just before his mother got sick. He picked up the picture and looked at it. She looked so beautiful with her long dark hair and bright green eyes, just like Bolin. The one thing that Mako got from her was her angled jaw. His Dad had jet-black hair and ember eyes like Mako. Bolin had his father's hard square jaw. Tears started to fall down his face again. He missed them so much. His chest hurt from pain that would never seem to go away. He shook his head, placed the picture back down, and went over to his father's dresser. He took some clothes and arranged them on the bed under the covers and backed away to examine his work. He nodded in approval; it looked just like his father was sleeping in the bed. Just incase the babysitter walked in there. Then he peeked his head into his brother's room. Bolin was fast asleep and even snoring a bit. Mako then made his way to his own room. He undressed and changed into his favorite red pajamas and got into his cozy bed. He lay there and tired to go to sleep, but sleep never came. The man's voice continued to echo in his head: _"You got lucky, kid. You better not tell a single sprit that it was me or else there will be a bullet going straight through your brain. You understand?"_ Lucky? Lucky about what? The man **killed** his father. He didn't feel lucky at all. He eventually drifted off to sleep. Then the nightmares began.

He dreamt that he was in the park with his brother and Dad. They where playing a game of tag and his father was running after him and Bolin. The brothers hid behind a tree to avoid being it. They waited for their father to peek his head around and find them, but he never did. Mako told his brother to wait there and he would go to find their Dad. He walked around the tree and gasped at what he saw. His father was lying on the ground, dead. He turned around and ran to the tree to get his brother. Behind the tree was another horrific scene: a man holding a gun to his brother's head. It was the same man who had killed his father. Mako screamed out "Why are you here? I didn't tell anyone, I swear." The man just gave an evil chuckle and pulled the trigger.

Mako awoke to the sound of himself screaming. His heart was pounding and he was covered in a cold sweat. "It was all just a nightmare," he told himself over and over. He looked over to his window. It was sunrise, maybe around 6ish. He got out of bed and tiptoed into the living room. The babysitter had collected her money off the coffee table and left. Then he went to Bolin's room. He smiled when he saw his little brother snoring away. He left and went into his parent's bedroom. He gathered all the clothes from under the covers and put them back into their original place. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. When he was done eating, he washed his bowl in the sink and opened up the refrigerator. There was plenty of milk, eggs, juice, fruit, and vegetables. The problem was that he knew it wouldn't last long. He had no idea how to cook anything other than toast and canned soup. He couldn't go to the store because it was too unusual for kids to go by themselves. He didn't want to rouse any suspicions. They could not be sent to an orphanage. They would have to continue to go to school, that might be hard. Bolin was never one for keeping secrets. How would he tell him? And when? For now he would just keep it to himself. His head shot up when he heard footsteps from down the hall. He turned around and took a stance, ready to blast fire at an intruder.

Bolin-"Whoa! Mako, it's just me. Calm down."

Mako relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Bolin walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Mako poured his brother a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice and carried it over to him. He handed his brother the glass and bowl and then joined him on the couch. He smiled as his brother put the biggest spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chomped away. Then he mumbled something. Mako laughed.

Mako-"Bolin, I can't understand you. You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Haha!"

Bolin swallowed his food and took a few sips of his juice.

Bolin-"I said, where is Dad at?"

Mako's heart sank, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. He needed to think of something, soon.

Mako-"Um, he's uh… on vacation."

Bolin-"Oh, ok. Where at?"

Mako-"At, uh… Ember Island. You know, the beach."

Bolin-"Wow, he must be having tons of fun. When will he be back?"

Mako-"Soon. Dad will be back soon."

**Author's Note:** I'm kind of having writers block on this one but then it just came to me! I love it when that happens! So I will be updating a little less often than usually because school has started But don't worry, that's means that I have a lot more thinking time, haha. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had passed to quickly for Mako. Suddenly, he was lying awake in his bed with the sun rising right outside his window on a Monday morning. He got up and went to the bathroom. He washed off his face and looked into the mirror. "Now what?" he asked himself. He shook his head. Bolin couldn't keep any secrets. He knew that his little brother would tell a teacher or friend that their Dad wasn't home. Their Dad couldn't be on "vacation" forever, what if the teachers find out? They could not go to an orphanage. They would just go to school and act like nothing ever happened. He went into Bolin's room and forced a smile on his face.

Mako-"Alright, bro! Rise and shine! Time for school!"

Mako turned on the lights, which made Bolin groan. Bolin rolled over and put his pillow over his head to block out the light. Mako walked over to the small window to the right of his brother's bed and opened the blinds. He looked outside. It was foggy and the window was covered with a layer of frost. A chilly winter morning, they would need their heavy jackets. That's what Dad would tell them, if he where here. The young firebender fought back tears. He took a deep sigh and forced his smile back. He started tickling his brother. Bolin laughed and laughed. Mako laughed at his brother's reaction. Bolin broke free of his brother's hands and leaped out of bed. He was out of breath and still laughing a bit when he started to talk.

Bolin-"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!"

Mako-"Ok, I'm going to get dressed and when I get back you better be washed up and dressed too, okay?"

Bolin smiled and nodded his head yes. Mako turned and walked to his room. He put on a white under shirt and his favorite red short-sleeved shirt. He then put on some black pants and shoes and his winter socks. Then he went to check on his brother. He laughed when he walked into the room. Bolin had on brown pants and had his green T-shirt stuck over his head.

Bolin-"Mako! Help me! Help me!"

Mako laughed and went to help his brother. He pulled the shirt over his head. Bolin let out a sigh of relief and fixed his hair. Mako then helped him put on his socks and tie his shoes. They ate cereal for breakfast and brushed their teeth. Then Mako sat down his brother for a talk.

Mako-"Bolin, you need to listen to me, okay?"

Bolin-"Ok."

Mako-"Dad's still on vacation. That's what you tell the teachers or your friends if they ask."

Bolin-"Ok. When will he be back, Mako?"

Mako shook his head, he wish his brother wouldn't ask so many questions.

Mako-"Soon. That's not the point. Do not tell them anything unless they ask. Got it?"

Bolin-"Got it."

Mako-"That's my little bro. Remember, I'm just down the hall if you need me."

Bolin-"Ok. Mako, can we go now?"

Mako-"Yes, Bo. We can go now. Just put on your winter coat first."

Bolin nodded and headed over to the hooks next to the front door. He went on his tiptoes to reach his green winter jacket. Mako walked over and put on his red one. He then reached up and wrapped his Father's red scarf around his neck. He borrowed his nose into it and took in a big whiff. It still smelled like his Dad. He didn't know where the key was to the apartment so he left the door unlocked. Then they walked to school. The walk was short, about 5 minuets. Small snowflakes started to fall on the way. They arrived to the school and walked inside. Mako when to his locker and got out his books. They arrived to Bolin's classroom. This is where they part.

Mako-"Alright Bolin. Have a good day at school and be sure to remember what I told you."

Bolin-"Yes, I remember. You said that-"

Mako-"Shhhhhh!"

Mako cut him off just in time. This would be harder than he thought. He pulled the young earthbender to the side and whispered to him.

Mako- "Bolin! Not here! You can't _say_ anything about what I told you. Just be sure to _do_ what I told you."

Bolin-"Ok, sorry Mako. I won't"

Mako relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

Mako-"Thanks Bo. See you after school. Wait for me at my locker."

Bolin-"Got it. Bye Mako!"

Mako watched as his brother walked into the classroom with an innocent smile on his face. Bolin had no idea what was going on, but Mako still felt bad about that. He just shrugged it off and headed to his first class. School was long, boring. Mako tried to distance himself from his friends to avoid suspicion. Friends where the last thing on his mind, keeping his brother safe was now number one. This cycle continued for a few weeks. Then, one cold snowy Saturday, there was a knock on the door.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the wait! School, ugh. It ruins everything haha. I hope everyone school year is great so far! There will be many more chapters to come! I love this story and it's one of my personal favorites that I wrote, right behind "Asami Alone". Please review to tell me what you think! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Mako was shocked. No one should be here. It's just him and Bolin, that's it. No Mom, no Dad. He stood up from off the couch. He looked to Bolin, who was drawing at the kitchen table.

Mako-"Bolin, how about you go to your room and do a puzzle for me."

Bolin-"Okay, which one do you want me to do."

Another knock. This time it was a bit louder.

Mako-"It doesn't matter. Just go into your room and stay there for a while. Don't come out till I say so."

Bolin realized that Mako was being serious and that he needed to leave. He nodded and went into his room. Mako walked to the door and stood on his tiptoes to look out the peephole. There was a tall, large, older man standing outside the door. He sighed and opened the door. The man was about 50 or so with salt and pepper hair and beard. He was wearing a suit and carried a briefcase. He gave Mako a crooked smile.

Mr. Chang- "I'm Mr. Chang. Are your parent's home kid?"

Mako-"It's just my Dad that lives here sir. He's uh… out."

Mr. Chang-"Well now is not the time for him to be gone. He owes me rent. 3 months worth. He hasn't mailed any in for a while and things are starting to add up. You better tell him to get 1,000 yuans together in two days or you guys are out of here. Got it kid?"

Mako-"Y-yes sir."

Mr. Chang- "Good. Remember: 1,000 yuans in two days or else."

Mako nodded and Mr. Chang slammed the door behind him. Mako walked back to the couch in a daze. 1,000 yuans, in **two** days?! He had never seen that much money, how was he going to get it? He sat down and put his head in his hands. Oh sprits, what was he going to do?

Mako-"No, no, no, no. What am I going to do?"

Bolin walked in from his bedroom with a worried look on his face. He walked over to Mako.

Bolin-"Mako, what's wrong?"

Mako-"Nothing, not now Bo."

Bolin-"But-"

Mako-"NOT NOW!"

Bolin dropped his head and went back to his room. Mako had never been mad at him before. His eyes started to tear up a bit. Mako thought and thought. He didn't know of any money in the house. They could earn money somehow. They where too young and he didn't know how to earn money. Also, Bolin couldn't know that there was anything wrong. Then he remembered: the bank. Dad always went to the bank when he needed money. He could go there! He would have to leave soon. He got off the couch and put on his heavy coat and snow boots. Then he yelled out to his brother.

Mako-"Bolin! Get your coat and boots on! We are going to the bank!"

Bolin walking in slowly with his head down. He sniffled and whipped his nose with his sleeve. Mako felt bad. He didn't know that he had hurt his brother's feelings.

Mako-"Oh, Bo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I yelled at you. I was just a little mad, that's all."

Bolin-"Where you mad at me?"

Mako-"No, I was just mad. That happens sometimes and it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you at all."

Bolin-"Ok. Thanks Mako, I fell better now."

Mako-"Alright lets go to the bank."

They walked through the streets that where covered with a small layer of snow. They walked for a good thirty minuets or so until they found their way to the bank. They walked in and Mako was a little nervous. There was a large wooden desk divided into 5 office areas for the workers space in the middle of the room. They sat in the red velvet chairs to the left and waited for an available worker. They sat and sat and just when Bolin couldn't handle waiting anymore, they had a person open to help them. Mako walked up to the desk. The worker was a skinny lady with black hair pulled back into a tight bun high on top of her head. She had black rectangular glasses and tight red lips that seemed to never smile. She looked down at the boys as if they where a bug that needed to be squashed. Her pale green eyes seemed to pierce through Mako's soul. Bolin was scared as well and hid behind Mako. Mako stood on his tiptoes to look over the counter. He saw that the lady's name was Lilly on her nametag. Strange, he thought, she looked nothing like a beautiful flower.

Lilly-"What do you want? This is no place for kids."

Mako-"I would like some money, 1,000 yuans."

Lilly-"What is your account number?"

Mako-"Account number?"

Lilly-"Yes, the number of your account so I can get money out of it. Do you know what it is or not?"

Mako-"N-no ma'am. I don't. It's my Dad's account. He never told us a number."

Lilly-"Than there is nothing I can do now is there? NEXT!"

**Author's note:** Poor guys! What will happen? Read to find out! The next chapter is one of my favorites so be sure to fallow! Also make sure you review so I know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

Mako sighed and took Bolin's hand and led him outside. Now what where they going to do? They had no way of getting money. He could get a job. He shook his head; he was too young for a job. He felt a tug on his jacket. He looked at what it was and smiled when he saw that it was just Bolin. Bolin's big green eyes stared up at him.

Bolin-"Mako can we go to Central City Station? I want to see the statue of Firelord Zuko again."

Mako-"Sure Bolin."

Bolin had always loved to see the statue of Zuko. Mom told of stories of the Hundred Year War and how Zuko was at first a villain but he had a change in heart and taught Aang how to firebend. Mako was also an admirer of Zuko. Sprits, he missed his parents so much. They had arrived to the Station and sat on a bench where the statue was in view. Bolin marveled at it while Mako looked around. The Station used to be packed with people, but now that Satomoblies are more popular, there was mostly tourist. There where locals but they where mostly in the form of beggars and street performers. Also, they're where a few stray orphans and some gang members every now and then. Not the safest place, but it was safer during the day than at night. Mako then saw a young kid around his age. He was skinny and had deep dark circles under his eyes. The boy had tan skin that was covered with dirt and dark brown scruffy hair. He felt bad for the kid. The boy held an old rusted soup can and passer-byes placed some coins in the can to help him out. Mako got off of the bench and walked over to the boy. They boy looked up at him with big blue eyes. They must have once been filled with happiness but now they where filled with sadness. The boy held out the can to Mako. Mako shook his head and pulled out his empty pockets.

Mako-"Sorry, I'm almost in the same situation as you right now. I've still got my house and some food but that will be gone soon if I don't get some yuans soon. I'm Mako by the way."

Rusty-"People 'round here call me Rusty. You know, you could sit out here like I do. It's not much money but you can get a good amount from being a good pickpocket."

Mako-"What's a pickpocket?"

Rusty-"You take stuff like money or jewelry from people without them knowing. I had a good buddy of mine that was my partner. He would distract people by bending or whatever and I would be the pickpocket. I'm pretty good at it too."

Mako-"If you were good at it, why did you stop?"

Rusty-"It's a partnership and my buddy wasn't as lucky as I was. He's been gone for a few weeks now, poor guy."

Mako-"You mean h-he…um…you know-"

Rusty-"Died? Nah. He was caught by the cops. Put in the slammer I guess. But he'll be out soon. So for now, I'm stuck here."

Mako-"Well how would you like a new partner?"

Rusty-"You a bender?"

Mako-"Yeah, a firebender. My brother over there is an earthbender."

Mako motioned to Bolin, who was hunting down a butterfly. Rusty laughed when he saw him. Mako called out to Bolin and he came running over.

Bolin-"What did you need Mako?"

Mako-"Bolin, this is Rusty. Rusty, this is my brother Bolin."

Rusty-"Pleased to meet ya. Your brother here was telling me that you're a bender."

Bolin-"Yup!"

Rusty-"Mako, I like this kid. He's pretty cute, the tourist wont be able to resist a cute chubby earthbender. It's the perfect distraction. So what do you say? You help me out and we split the earnings 50/50. Deal?"

Mako-"Deal."

Rusty held out his dirt-covered hand and Mako held out his. They shook on his and smiled. Rusty had Mako right where he wanted him.

**Author's note:** This chapter was going to be really long but I took this one and the last one and split them up because there needed to be a break in between. This is my favorite chapter so far. What do you think? Please keep reading to see what will happen to the brothers, and what Rusty is up to. This story is going to be amazing and filled with surprises so keep reading and don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mako woke up to yet another snowy day. He dragged himself out of bed and got Bolin up. After Bolin had finished his groaning about how early it was on a weekend and Mako explained to him that they had to go work at The City Station, he went to fix breakfast. He looked into the cereal cabinet and pulled out a box. He opened the box and went to pour the cereal into a bowl, nothing. He put the empty box into the trash and went to get another. Not his favorite but it was good enough. He went to pour it into the bowl, nothing. He reached for the next box, nothing, and then the next, nothing. There was only one box left. He opened the tab and looked inside hoping for the best. There was some left, but not much, maybe just enough for this morning. He had been lucky enough for the past few days to have some food for meals, but it was pretty much gone now. He would need to make money today. There was no other option. He sighed and poured him and Bolin a bowl and then gave Bolin the remainder of the juice. They ate and then got ready. Bolin kept asking what they where going to do but Mako just told him it was a surprise because he really didn't know. They walked downtown to meet Rusty at The City Station. He was in the same spot as the last time he saw him. Rusty saw them walking towards him and smiled. Bolin waved and Mako chuckled at his brother. Bolin had no idea what was going on and Mako felt kind of bad for him. Rusty placed down his soup can and stood up to talk.

Rusty-"Right on time. I knew I could count on you guys."

Mako-"No problem. So, where do we start?"

Rusty-"You two go over in the middle by the statue and start doing what ever bending moves you've got. Be sure it's really cool stuff to distract them. Can you guys do that?"

Mako-"Yea I guess so. How 'bout it Bo?"

Bolin-"Sure Mako! It sounds like fun!"

Mako-"Rusty, what are you going to do?"

Rusty-"I'm gonna walk around the Station and pickpocket. You guys have to be sure to not stare at me otherwise the people will look where you are looking and they will see me. Then we could go to jail, understand?"

Mako and Bolin nodded.

Rusty-"Well lets get started!"

Mako and Bolin take their place by the statue and start doing basic bending techniques. This is enough to attract a few people. After a few minuets, Mako decided to take it up a step. He creates large balls of fire and launches them way into the air. Once they reach a height that he is satisfied with, they burst and fall down into trails of different colors like fireworks. Bolin tried to a new trick he learned where we could take a rock and make it into sand in his hand. He tried this over and over and fails. He starts to get frustrated and cries. Mako searches the crowd for Rusty and finds him in the back taking a pocket watch off of a mans suit. Rusty sees Bolin crying and smiles. Mako runs over to the side and Rusty rolls his eyes and runs to meet him.

Mako-"Is that ok, can he do that?"

Rusty-"Yeah! It's great! The people will be watching the kid cry and that will distract them. So get back over there!"

Mako nods and runs back to his place. Bolin continues to cry and then stops after he his calm. Mako notices that the people are starting to leave again. He looks for Rusty and finds him undoing a woman's necklace. Rusty mouths "Keep going." Mako pulls Bolin to the side and whispers in his ear.

Mako-"Bolin, do you remember when Dad took us to the pro-bending arena?"

Bolin-"Yeah."

Mako-"Lets do that, but don't bend towards the people."

Bolin-"Got it."

Rusty ran back over to them with a look of worry over his face.

Rusty-"What are you guys doing? People are leaving and the nights almost over!"

Mako-"It alright, we've got a plan. Just go back to what you where doing."

Rusty-"Alright, but it better be good."

They all ran back into their place. Mako made eye contact with Bolin and nodded. The brothers exploded into twist and twirls of blast of fire and earth, purposely missing each other and the crowd. People where drawn to them immediately. It turned into a graceful dance. More and more people showed up and put money into the rusted soup can for them. Meanwhile, Rusty was smiling from ear to ear as he took wallets, change, necklaces, pocket watches, handbags, anything he could get his hands on. Night had come and it was time to count their earnings.

Rusty-"I've never seen anything like that! That what a great idea Mako! Bolin, nice job kid. That was some pretty good earthbending out there."

Bolin-"Thank you. Mako, when can we go home?"

Mako-"Right after we split what Rust got today."

Bolin-"What?"

Rusty emptied his pockets. He took out handfuls of stuff that he stole and sorted it out. A diamond necklace, gold ring, wallet, some costume jewelry, even some eyeglasses. Then he sorted out the money in the can. Mako grinned at the amount of stuff that they got to keep. He looked over to Bolin, whose eyes where on the verge of tears.

Mako-"What's wrong Bo?"

Bolin-"Mako, he _stole_ all this stuff didn't he?"

Mako-"Uh…um…"

Bolin-"And we _helped_ him?"

Mako sighed and shook his head. Now he had to tell him. But not everything, yet.

Mako-"Yes, Bo. We helped him, but we needed the money. I need it to pay rent and buy some food."

Bolin-"But doesn't Dad do that stuff?"

Mako-"Well, I'm doing it now. Until Dad gets back from vacation."

Rusty-"Vacation?"

Mako-"Yes, Rusty. _Vacation_. My Dad is on va-ca-tion."

Rusty looked confused. He knew that Mako's Dad had been killed, that's what Mako had told him. Mako gave him a stern look so he knew not to say anything else on the subject. He gave Mako his half and pulled him to the side before they left.

Rusty-"I thought your Dad was killed."

Mako-"He was. Bolin doesn't know yet. Please, please do not tell him anything Rusty. I will tell him when the time is right."

Rusty-"Don't worry I won't."

Mako and Bolin left. They sold everything for cash at the pawnshop and went home. Mako had money for the rent and even some for food. They continued to do this for about a week or so. They became good friends with Rusty. But one day, Rusty proved that he had never been their friend.

**Author's note: **Sorry that this took so long, school ugh. But I really like this chapter. I'm not too sure exactly how long this story is going to be because I'm just adding things as I go along but I think it's going pretty good. What do you think? Please review so I know what you think so I can make my stories better! Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

It was just another day of work for Mako and Bolin. They got up and went to Central City Station. There was just one problem, Rusty wasn't there. Mako told Bolin to sit on a bench nearby and wait for him to return. He looked for Rusty everywhere and asked some people around if they had seen him; they hadn't. Mako just brushed it off and he and Bolin decided to do their normal routine, without Rusty as a pickpocket. They made way less money without him. Mako knew that they needed to do something else. He thought. "What could we do? We are already doing our best. We need Rusty, we need a pickpocket. Wait. I could…no I can't do that. I could get caught. But, Rusty never got caught."

Mako-"Bolin, come here for a second."

Bolin-"Yeah Mako?"

Mako-"You keep bending, I'm going to do what Rusty did while we were bending."

Bolin-"But, Mako. That's stealing."

Mako-"Well how is it any different if I do it? Even when Rusty did, we took half of it. So, technically, we were stealing already."

Bolin-"Uh…ok. But be careful."

Mako-"Don't worry, I will Bo."

Bolin went back and took his place. Mako backed up a few steps so he could still see Bolin, but be able to blend into the crowd. Bolin and him made eye contact and Mako nodded. Bolin started bending and people started to stop and watch. Mako slipped hi hand into a man's pocket nearby. He grabbed hold of something and slowly pulled his hand back out. A wallet. He had gotten a wallet. He opened the brown leather wallet and peaked inside. It was fully of money! He counted; 5, 10, 15, 16, 17 yuons! That more than they had made all day. He smiled and looked around for his next victim. There! Right in front of him was a man in a suit with a gold pocket watch. He stepped close to him and unhooked the chain that connected the watch to his belt. The he carefully pulled the watch out of his pocket. "This is too easy," he thought to himself. He continued on to a woman purse and removed a wallet and some perfume from it. Then he moved on to unhooking bracelets and necklaces with ease. He was grinning from ear to ear when he examined what he had gotten so far. He looked up and noticed that people where leaving. He weaved through the crowd to find that Bolin had stopped bending.

Mako-"Bo, what are you doing? Keep bending! I've gotten so much stuff!"

Bolin-"I was worried. Something felt wrong about this. I had to stop."

Mako-"No, this is great! We don't even have to split it! Keep bending!"

Bolin-"Ok, but I don't like this."

Bolin started bending again. "What is wrong with this kid? Why can't he understand what I'm trying to do for him?" Mako thought. Another crowd had gathered. Mako scanned it for any values in sight. Bingo. Another pocket watch. Mako went to unhook the chain.

Man-"Gotcha!"

Mako pulled his arm back and was surprised to find that he had been handcuffed! His eyes widened and he looked up at the man. He was not too old, maybe mid-20s. He had black hair and golden eyes. Mako panicked and tried to pull his hand away again.

Mako-"Ouch! Get this off of me!"

Man-"That's not gonna work kid."

Mako-"BOLIN! BOLIN! HELP!"

Bolin-"MAKO! HELP!"

Mako looked to where Bolin had been bending only a few seconds ago. Bolin was screaming and crying. Another man about the same age but with brown hair and blue eyes had Bolin in handcuffs. The man held Bolin down so he couldn't move. Mako ran to his brother but was stopped. The man who was holding Mako had grabbed Mako's other hand and yanked it behind his back and handcuffed him properly. The man dragged Mako over to a cop satomobile. Bolin was already there and so was… Rusty?! "What was Rusty doing here? Why won't he help us?" he thought.

Cop-"Are these the guys?"

Rusty-"Yeah, that's them."

Mako-"Rusty? You turned us in?"

Man-"Good thing too. I caught the kid pick pocking me red-handed."

Mako-"I thought we were partners in this? You had my back! You lied to me, to both of us!"

Rusty-"Just doing business Mako."

Cop-"Oh, that reminds me, here's your reward. 1,000 yuons."

Mako-"Is this how you got rid of your last so-called 'partner'"

Rusty-"A good conman never tells his secrets. Have fun in jail."

The cop forced Mako and Bolin into the satomoble. Bolin started to cry as quietly as he could.

Mako-"I'm sorry Bolin."

Mako tried not to cry for Bolin's sake, but he couldn't help the silent tears that fell down his face.

**Author's note:** I finally updated! Yay! Sorry I've been busy with school and my new boyfriend. What? A boyfriend? Yes I finally found someone as crazy as me haha. Well anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed this story so far. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Mako was in his jail cell, but Bolin was nowhere in sight. He got up and called his brothers name._

_Mako-"Bolin? Bolin? You there?"_

_A shadowed figure came to him from down the hall. Mako couldn't make out his face. It was a tall man. He came closer and then Mako could make out who it was. He couldn't believe it._

_Mako-"Dad? Dad!"_

_Dad-"Mako, don't say anything."_

_Mako-"Dad, what are you doing here?"_

_His Father hugged his young son through the cell bars. He was back, he was really back to come and get him and Bolin. Nothing could ruin this moment. BANG! Mako looked up. His Dad's eyes where wide open and then rolled to the back of his head. His father went limp in his arms and fell to the ground, dead. The young firebenders knees gave out. Mako yelled and started to cry over his father's body. He heard a click, and shot his head up. A large man stood behind him holding a gun to Mako's head. _

Mako-"AHHHHH!"

Mako shot up and banged his head on the bunk above him. He and Bolin where luck enough to share a cell. Bolin had called the top bunk and was still sleeping above him. Mako had been haunted by terrible nightmares. They where all different versions of his father coming back somehow, and then the same man killing him again. Mako would never forget that dreadful sound of the gun firing. He sat up with his legs hanging over the end of the bunk. His whole body ached. The bunks where made of metal and where very hard. They had a thin, itchy wool blanket and a pillow that was basically cloth with some old torn up inmate uniforms stuffed inside. He got up and stretched hoping to relieve some of the pain. He was very hungry. They had only been there 3 days and they only get fed one meal a day, if you call some watered down soup and old brown bread a meal. The weird thing was that Bolin never complained. He just ate the soup and then went back to his bunk and slept. He never really talked. Mako was getting worried, that wasn't the Bolin that he knew. Mako went back to his bank and just lay on his back, staring at the bunk above him. Then he heard something unusual, a cop's footsteps coming from down the hall walking toward their cell. It wasn't anywhere near time for their "meal". They had never had a cop come down before for them. Mako sat back up on his bunk. The cop came to the cell and took out his keys to unlock the bars.

Mako-"What are you doing?"

Cop-"Unlocking your cell."

Mako-"Yes, I know that, but why?"

Cop-"You should be happy. You're leaving today."

Mako got up and shook Bolin to wake him. Bolin rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Bolin-"What's wrong? What happened?"

Mako-"Nothings wrong, Bo. We can go home!"

The cop laughed.

Cop-"You're not going home."

Mako-"Then where are we going? Isn't our time up?"

Cop-"We called your parents to pick you up, but no one answered. So we went by your house and left a letter. After a certain time, we can't keep you anymore."

Bolin-"It's ok, Daddy's on vacation. That's all."

Mako-"Shhhh, Bo. Not now. Just keep quiet."

Cop-"Well, if that's what you call it. Come on, we're going now."

Mako and Bolin fallowed the cop. They where undressed from their inmate uniforms and given back their normal clothes. After that, they where taken to the satomobile that they came there in. They drove for about ten minuets and then came to a stop. The cop got out the car and opened the doors to get the brothers out.

Cop-"Alright, just listen and cooperate so there won't be any trouble."

Bolin-"This can't be right. This isn't out house."

Mako-"No, Bo. It's not."

Cop-"I told you that you where not going home. Now fallow me."

Mako and Bolin got out of the car. Bolin held on to Mako's hand as they walked up to the 4-story brick building. It was older and creped out Mako. He looked up to the address sign and found out where they where. It was the last place he ever wanted to be. They where at an orphanage.

**Author's note:** Finally! Time is now very rare for me, haha. I've just got so much stuff going on, but I will always make time to write. It just relaxes me, and when I get an idea, I must write it down or I will go insane thinking about it. I'm sure that other writers can relate. So, what did you guys think? Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Mako sighed and took Bolin's hand. They walked up to the brick building and brought inside. It was loud, very loud. Children where running around in all directions. Some of them where sliding down the railings, other more shy kids where seeking refuge from the sound in a corner. One younger kid had apparently just been hurt and was being aided by a teenage girl. Mako just stood there, speechless and overwhelmed by all the activity. Bolin was scared and hid behind Mako.

Policeman-"What are you doing? Move it!"

The Policeman pushed Mako from behind and then directed him toward the office. An older woman sat behind a large wooden desk. She had her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. Golden-rimmed glasses framed her grey eyes, making them look worse than they really where. She stared the two boys down. Then, without saying anything, she stood up and examined them from head to toe. She ran her fingers through their hair, searching for lice, opened their eyes and mouths, checked their limbs and movements, measured their height, and checked their teeth. She returned to her desk and started writing into a notebook. Mako looked around the dark room. All the walls in this place where painted with grey, peeling paint. The windows where cracked and the books on the shelf where covered in a thick layer of dust. The woman had an engraved nametag sitting on her desk that read "Miss. Tafu, Owner." When she was done writing, she slammed the notebook shut.

Miss. Tafu-"Sit."

Mako and Bolin sat in the wooden chairs behind them. Miss. Tafu stared at them. Mako felt like her grey eyes stared through his soul, it gave him the goose bumps. The Policeman walked over to the woman.

Policeman-"So, can you take them?"

Miss. Tafu-"They seem alright. Strong, good for working, quiet, I like that. No lice, no sickness, no bumps or bruises. Good teeth, clear eyes. The tall one is a little skinny though. I suppose that you two are benders?"

Mako-"Yes. I am a firebender and my brother is an earthbender."

Miss. Tafu-"Hmmm. A firebender. That might be an issue. We usually don't want them around here too long and that could be a problem with adoption. Hotheads, all of them. And, what are your names?"

Mako-"Well…I-"

Miss. Tafu-"Hush. I want to hear the little one speak."

Bolin-"I'm Bolin, Mako is my brother."

Miss. Tafu-"Well, Bolin. You are young, so you might not be here long. Mako, well, I can't say the same for you. No one wants an older kid, especially a firebender."

Mako didn't know hoe to handle this. The woman had just basically said that they where going to be adopted. He didn't want to be adopted, by anyone. He had a mother and a father and nothing could change that. Not only would he possible be adopted, but the woman would _separate_ them! Bolin was little and cute and an eathbender. Everyone wants a kid like him. No one wants an 8 year-old firebender. Troublemaker, that's what everyone thought he was the second they found out that he was a firebender. He was sick of it. His hands grew hot and he burned the handles off the chair. The woman saw this and stood up, alarmed.

Miss. Tafu- "He's burning the chair! Officer, do something!"

The Policeman ran over and grabbed Mako off of the chair. Mako kicked and yelled as the woman took Bolin away from the room.

Mako-"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, TO _HIM_! HE'S ONLY 6! HE _NEEDS_ ME!"

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to do anything in his power to free himself. Bolin was out of the room, nowhere to be found. The Policeman had handcuffed him, so he could no longer firebend. He kicked and yelled some more.

Policeman-"Alright! That's it! I didn't want to have to do this kid."

The man pulled out a handheld device with wires on both sides of it. He flipped a switch that brought the device to life. An electric current ran through it as it hummed. Mako stopped, frozen. His eyes widened as he realized that they man was going to taze him.

Mako-"No, NO! I'll stop, I'll stop! Please, don't!"

**Author's note:** So this hurricane came along, and I was happy about it because it meant that I now have time to write, haha. I will try to update more often. I have a ton of ideas that must come out of my brain! I hope you all stay safe in this weather and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
